Washing of pets should be done with tepid water not cold, because pets should not be subjected to the cold water shock when they are bathed, warm water cuts their body oils more effectively and the pets will stay calmer during the washing process with warm water and will be inclined to welcome another bath. Often garden hoses are connected to cold water landscape spigots for washing pets.
Presently, there is no simple and economical means to get a controlled tepid water source in the area of the garage, which does not require adjustment, for washing vehicles. In cold climates where ice, snow and road salt are problems; a covenant tepid water source would be a great asset to homeowners.
Most garages and laundry rooms furnish hot and cold water supply for washing machines, some with separate faucets for direct connection to washing machines, and others with a mixer faucet over a laundry tub with “T” connections to the washer. Additionally some mixer faucets have a threaded end that will connect to a garden hose, but when these are used, the water temperature must be adjusted each time it is turned on. On some newer homes, a valve box is incorporated into the laundry facility. This system consisting of three components, a hot water Y-coupler with a flow control ball valve on one side, a central Y-coupler with a flow control ball valve and a cold water Y-coupler on the other side, along with adapters for newer homes with valve boxes, accomplishes the task simply and effectively while supplying full pressure hot and cold water to the washing machine.
A wide variety of mixing faucets and valves are on the market for the purpose of controlled mixing hot and cold water. Most common are the mixing faucets used on sinks within the house. These mixing faucets require adjustment every time the water is turned on to get an even flow of tepid water. Many sophisticated water flow mixing valves are available on the market, some with electronic controls to supply an even flow of tepid water every time the water is turned on. These expensive mixing valves are generally used for commercial purposes and are not readily available at pet supply stores, hardware stores or automotive supply stores. Additionally there are many devices for washing pets available, some large for a commercial use and others for home use, but they use conventional mixing faucets where the water temperature on them must be adjusted each time the devices are used to wash pets.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.